


Candy

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Brothers, Candy, Children, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Gojyo loves sweet things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

Other kids got candy. Gojyo'd see them running round with bags of it their parents had bought them, or given them the money for. He liked it, loved the sugary sweetness or the weird sourness some candies had, loved the way chocolate melted in his mouth and coated his teeth and tongue. He never had candy of his own, though. He always had to wait for someone to give him some. Mom never bought him candy at all.

She bought Jien candy, and he shared it with Gojyo. She gave Jien pocket money and, lordly-like, he'd buy a bar of chocolate for his small, faithful follower.

Gojyo never wondered about it. It was simply how things were. He just wished he could have candy more often.


End file.
